


Allow Me

by mommymjolnir



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - High School, Consensual Underage Sex, Daddy Kink, Desk Sex, Dominant Kylo Ren, F/M, Fingerfucking, Multiple Orgasms, Pet Names, Shameless Smut, Simultaneous Orgasm, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:27:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25173097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mommymjolnir/pseuds/mommymjolnir
Summary: After an altercation with another student you are sent to the counselors office, and you are very content with the outcome.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader
Kudos: 40





	Allow Me

You waited outside of the deep mahogany door fidgeting with your fingers. This was all so stupid to you. You did not even do anything wrong, hell you were defending yourself she was the one that hit you. The door opened and out walked Sylia. Her face was as red as a tomato and she had a few stray tears sliding down her cheeks.  
‘Shit I’m screwed, I’m so totally fucked’ you thought suddenly becoming nauseous. Mr. Ren steps out of his door, sleeves rolled up to his elbows & a solemn look on his face.  


“Come in.” He said voice much deeper than you expected it to be.  


‘No wonder everyone is always getting in trouble, if I knew I got to come see this sexy hunk of a man I wouldn’t mind the occasional write up.’  


You followed him into the office, which oddly smelled of pine and what seemed to be a bit of fresh linens.  


“Please, take a seat.” He gestured for you to sit in one of the chairs in front of his desk. You sat down, sinking into the plush cotton cushion feeling like a small child who was about to get scolded.  


“Would you care to explain your side of the story?” He asks eyes piercing into your own making you even more nauseous.  


“There’s nothing to tell. She hit me therefore I did as I was told, and I defended myself.” You mutter voice quiet. He rolls his eyes and pulls out a manila folder glancing at few pages then laying it back down stroking the bridge of his nose sighing.  


“You need to learn how to- I don’t know, control your damn self.” He says irritation very evident in his voice.  


The look on your face is one of pure confusion. “What do you mean I’ve never been in any kind of trouble before this.” He looks at you like your just swallowed a pile of bricks then proceeds to read off the paper. “Blatantly disrespecting teachers, throwing a backpack at a fellow student, sticking gum in Mr. Hammers hair. The list goes on.” He says setting the paper down, chocolate eyes boring into your own.  


“I think you have the wrong person I don’t even have Mr. Hammer”  


He raises and eyebrow, “You are Sylia Alhassan correct?”  


This time you are the one looking at him like he is dumb, “No, Sylia was the one who just left your office.”  


His eyes go wide, “Fuck, I am so sorry. You are free to go.” He says scrambling going to the wall phone.  


You shrug and leave the office.  


‘Hot and clueless. Nice’

⁰⁰⁰  


Pre-Cal was especially boring today, and your struggled to pay attention as Ms. Thompson wrote what you considered to be absolutely useless equations on the smartboard, but of course you mindlessly wrote them down as well considering she was notorious for taking notes as a grade. The phone suddenly rang stopping her mid-sentence.  


“Hello…Oh hey dude…Yep…Mhmm I’m sending her your way.”  


“Y/n you are needed in Mr. Ren’s office. You can go ahead and take your things with you. Pages 247-249 due tomorrow for homework.” She says going back over to the bored picking right up where she left off.  


Butterflies suddenly filled your stomach as you packed your bag.  


‘Fuck me, what does he need this time?’  


You walked down the hallway sluggishly, anticipation rushing throughout your body. You stopped abruptly as you got to the door. Shakily raising your hand, you quietly tap on the door. Almost immediately his profound voice commands you to enter.  


You step into the office, the familiar smell of pine and fresh linens fill your senses yet again oddly making you feel at peace, but the moment your eyes meet the nauseous feeling is back.  


“Please, take a seat.” He says taking off his glasses and rubbing his head.  


You oblige and sit in the same seat as you did the day before. After a moment of silence, he finally speaks,” I called you in here to apologize about the way I acted earlier, it was very unprofessional. I would like to hear what happened during the, uh altercation.”  


“Well, not much really, she said that I was being a snarky bitch in class when I told her that she stepped on my backpack, so she slapped me then I punched her. I’m just doing what I was to do, which is defend myself.” You say fidgeting with your nails, chipping away at the nail polish. He lets out a sigh, “I see, but I’m still obligated to punish you both as you understand, though I will not punish you as severely seen as it is you first offense, so how about 3 hours of detention with me on Saturday?” You eagerly nod excited that you did not get suspended. “Yes, that would be fine, am I free to leave?”  


“I would still like to apologize for what happened earlier.” He says getting up from the seat. “You already did.” You say quizzically looking at him as he positions himself in front of you. “No, I would like to do it properly.” He says voice low, as he slowly leans down eyes level with yours. Your breath hitches as he leans in, “Are you going to let me?” He whispers, lips grazing your ear earning a small whine from you. You nod eagerly at the request, “Yes.”  


“Good girl.” He mutters, a wicked smile plastered across his godly face. He slowly attaches his lips to yours as his hands grasp your thighs, pulling you from the seat and into his lap.  


“F-fuck.” You groan as his lips attach to your neck, and he greedily begins biting and sucking on the exposed flesh. You begin to rut against him desperate to create some kind of friction between you both, you’re reward with a low groan from him. “So needy aren’t you doll,” He mutters into your neck. “So eager to have daddy please you.” You nod like a madman, “Please daddy, I need to feel you.”  


“As you wish.” He says picking you up and placing you back on the chair, immediately going for your zipper. With little efforts he has your pants off and he is on his knees.  


“Such a pretty girl.” He mumbles planting small kisses on your thighs, eyes locking with yours for a brief moment. “Such a needy girl.” He says as your thrust your hips towards him. “So needy for daddy.” He mumbles using one hand to spread to spread your legs and the other dives into your core, finger slowly rubbing between your folds. “Ah, yes.” You moan. “You like when daddy plays with your pussy huh?” He asks rolling a single digit around your clit ever so slowly. “Y-yes, I love it.” Almost instantly he speeds up, “How much do you love it.” “A whole lot, I love it a whole lot daddy, please don’t stop. “You say tilting your head back in ecstasy. “No look at me, look at me while I play with your clit, watch me.” He says bring his free hand up to grasp your jaw forcing you to watch as he inserts two thick fingers inside of your wetness. “So fucking tight.” He says as he roughly slides the fingers in and out. “You look so good like this, all worked up and spread out for me.” He mutters eyes glued to yours, “I’d bet you’d look even hotter if it was my cock that was inside of you. How I would love to watch as your tight little clit swallows my fucking cock.” He says spitting on your clit. Your lids are heavy and you begin to feel your high coming, “Yes I would, I’d look like a pretty princess bouncing on your cock wouldn’t I daddy, I’d be your little princess.” He growls and begins to go faster, “You wanna bounce on daddy’s cock huh, you wanna be daddy’s little cock warmer while he talks on the phone to your teachers, you wannna be a good little doll for daddy don’t you baby girl.”  


It all becomes to much for you, and with a cry you squirt all over his thick fingers, “So fucking hot.” He says continuing to pump in and out of your wetness, mouth attaching to your over stimulated clit, and slurping your juices. You attempt to push his head away hips moving backwards as you mewl out in pleasure.  


“Come on baby girl, cum for me again, cum in in daddys mouth like a good girl. “ His tongue, and words were to much for your overstimulated clit and you began to gush into his mouth, your hands going to his thick hair tugging him away. He licks up what is left on you and looks up at you, “You taste absolutely delicious.” A blush instantaneously come to your cheeks, “T-thank you.” A devilish grin comes to his face as he gets eye level with you, “I guess ill see you Saturday.” He mutters, lips grazing your own. “O-Okay.” You say voice quiet. With a quick peck on the lips he pulls away, and goes to sit back behind his desk. Quickly you grab you pants and pull them on, just as you grab your backpack and prepare to leave you turn back around your eyes locking with his yet again. “Do you need something?” He asks a smirk playing at his lips. “Could I get a h-hallpass?” Face immediately going back to professional he shakes his head, “That won’t be needed I’ll inform them.” Nodding your head, you turn and head out. “Hey,” he says causing you turn back once more. “Don’t forget about Saturday, you still haven’t gotten your punishment.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! Feedback is greatly appreciate!


End file.
